Why? (Prolog)
by Shiners Galaxy
Summary: Melupakan sosok indah yang pernah mengisi hidup kita itu tidaklah mudah. Begitu pun yang tengah di rasakan oleh Park Chan Yeol. Selanjutnya baca saja ya..! ChanBaek Couple. Warning : GenderSwicth/ Typos/ No Siders


Prolog

 **Why (?)**

Park Chan Yeol x Byun Baek Hyun

Other Cast : Find in the story

Lenght : Chaptered

 **WARNING !**

Genderswicth. Don't like? Don't read ! Typo bertebaran dan alur yang berantakan.

Karya ini adalah hasil murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan kata, alur, dan tokoh, mungkin hanya kebetulan. Harap bisa memaklumimya! Karena saya juga manusia yang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

###

.

.

.

** HAPPY READING **

.

.

 **Seoul, Maret 2009**

Saat gelap malam mulai meraja, suasana malam yang semakin terasa begitu mencengkam. Sunyi, senyap dan sepi. Hanya terdengar deru napas seorang namja yang tampak terlihat hanya bisa berdiam lirih. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat. Bingung, resah dan gelisah yang selalu datang di setiap harinya. Bayangan dan kenangan bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cinta selalu menari-nari bebas di dalam ingatannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa gadis itu pergi? Dan kemana gadis itu pergi? Pergi menghilang dari dalam hidupnya dengan begitu saja membuat goresan luka yang dalam di hati kecil namja tampan itu. Gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi.

Kedua matanya yang sayu selalu menatap kosong kearah figura cantik yang selalu terpajang di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

Setiap kali ia menatap figura cantik itu, entah kenapa namja yang bernasib malang ini selalu memegangi dadanya.

Sakit?

Ya, benar. Mungkin perasaan itu yang selalu ia rasakan. Sakit di dadanya selalu membuatnya terasa sulit untuk bernapas.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau tega membuatku semenderita ini?" Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

Ia meremas kuat dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak. Rasa sesak itu seperti ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Tes...

Airmata itu kembali menetes. Entah sudah seberapa banyak namja ini mengeluarkan airmatanya sejak gadis yang ia cintai itu menghilang.

Alangkah lemah dan rapuh hidupnya selama ini tanpa gadis yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Kenapa takdir harus memisahkan cinta mereka?

Begitu kejam kah dunia ini terhadap dirinya?

Ya, bahkan kata-kata itu yang selalu bermain di dalam benaknya. Pertanyaan yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah terjawab. Hanya satu yang bisa menjawabnya, yaitu takdir.

"Kau menangis lagi, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar namja rapuh yang ternyata memiliki nama, Chanyeol. Namja tampan yang tengah menitikkan airmatanya itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara itu sempat terjingkat kaget, tetapi dengan cepat ia segera menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh keasal suara dengan tersenyum hambar. Karena ia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang memiliki suara khas itu.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah seperti ini terus, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya sosok itu yang merasa simpati saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jujur, aku merasa lelah, Jongin-ah. Sangat lelah." Sahut Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Chanyeol langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Gairah hidupnya tidak pernah terpancar lagi di dalam tubuhnya sejak saat itu. Di mana sosok yang di cintainya itu pergi.

"Jika begitu, belajarlah untuk melupakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah. Jalani hidupmu kembali seperti dulu! Aku sangat merindukan sosok Park Chan Yeol yang ceria." Kata Jongin yang kini sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Menepuk lembut pundak Chanyeol yang masih merunduk sedih.

Sungguh, Jongin merasa tidak tega karena melihat sahabat dekatnya yang menjalani hidup seperti mayat hidup saja.

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakan Baekhyun, Kim Jong In?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendelik tajam kearah Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya. Menatap tidak suka sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Chanyeol-ah. Hanya cara itulah yang bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu." Sahut Jongin dengan begitu tenang menanggapi tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol berikan.

Karena ia tahu, emosi Chanyeol masih belum bisa terkontrol dan mudah tersinggung atau mungkin juga, marah.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam dengan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mulai berpikir keras, apakah dirinya itu bisa dengan mudah melupakan sosok gadis cantik yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama ini? Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus menderita seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya, Jongin-ah. Gomawo," Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengangkat wajahnya lagi meski hanya sekedar untuk melihat kearah Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya.

Jongin langsung tersenyum bahagia karena bisa melihat sahabatnya yang akhirnya akan mencoba dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Sungguh, hal seperti ini sudah sangat cukup membuat Jongin merasa senang dan bahagia karena membangkitkan kembali sang sahabat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, adalah pagi hari yang cerah dan begitu bersahabat. Dengan langit biru yang seakan tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat sosok Park Chan Yeol yang tersenyum manis menyambut sapaan hangatnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar telah memutuskan untuk kembali ceria seperti dulu. Dengan melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang selalu menyiksa hidupnya selama ini. Mencoba dengan cara perlahan untuk melupakan sosok indah di dalam hidupnya yang telah lama menghilang.

Dengan cara tersenyum dan bertawa, bercanda ria dan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang biasa ia lakukan bersama sahabatnya. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, akan lebih mudah, cepat dan baik, untuk melupakan semua kepahitan hidup dan rasa sakit.

 **'Welcome to Park Chan Yeol'**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 **Review please for next chapter !**

Don't Siders please!

Saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari kalian. Tolong berikan saran dan kritiknya demi kebaikan kita semua. Saling menghargai satu sama lain. Dengan cara kalian memberikan saran dan kritik, saya akan tahu di mana letak kesalahan dalam ff ini. Dengan begitu, saya akan bisa untuk memperbaiki dan menjadikan lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.

TOLONG TINGGALKAN REVIEW ANDA,!

Saya akan melanjutkan ff ini jika para peminatnya ada yang ingin membaca karya saya.


End file.
